memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Enterprise F in STO
Odyssey Class - - - - - Has been made an official class by CBS. It only appears in Star Trek Online. It is the Enterprise-F. Can someone make a page for both, since they are confirmed --LordChaotic 12:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry, STO is not canon. CBS approving content for the game does not make that content canon. In the future, please use Ten Forward for this sort of question, as talk pages are intended to discuss changing the associate article only. --31dot 12:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Again, not trying to change the rules but I don't see how a game can't be considered canon when it indeed does have the creator or company's approval. We can't just not count it as canon due to not agreeing with it's different media format or different creators. Not even Star Wars fans have gone that far in their universe last I checked. ::And to not count it when CBS approved it sounds arbitrary. That's just as bad as not counting the new movie just like some fans do because they don't agree with it's vision. Until I get clarification, I stating that this is rather unsound.--Spock78 18:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :This isn't really the forum to discuss the canon policy- but as I said above, CBS approving content for a game doesn't mean it is canon; most games are essentially authorized fan productions. Novels are essentially authorized fan fiction. Only content that appears on a TV or movie screen is canon. It's always been that way; it is nothing new. :In the Star Wars universe, novels and games are canon; this is because George Lucas and/or his agents review their content to make sure it fits in with their vision of the Star Wars universe. No one does this for the Star Trek universe to that same level; they just make sure there are no legal issues or issues that might interfere with something they are trying to do. You can personally believe games and novels are part of the live-action universe if you want to- but that doesn't make them canon.31dot 20:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::That still doesn't add up though. The company has just as much a say as the creators in what relates to what. Plus, SW was all Lucas all the time, with a few different filmmakers and extra screen writers half the time 'while Trek is multitudes of various people all working on the same franchise. ' ::If it's approved and sealed with the copyrighted name on it, it would be essentially canon, otherwise it would've had copyright issues. To say they're unofficial would mean that you guys are making up the rules despite that not being the real-life case. ::Again, it's just as bad as fans on IMDb who pretend that Star Trek V and Nemesis never existed because they personally disliked and disowned them. It's not the real deal regardless of how you look at it. And when there's this many people involved with the same project, there's bound to be disagreement over time. ::Historically, the dying Gene Roddenberry argued with Nicolas Meyer over Star Trek VI and was disappointed with various aspects of it, yet it's one of the movies of the franchise regardless of whether it's creator were to disown it or not.-- ::Spin-off material has to be licensed. The New Voyages wouldn't count since they are fan creations and none of the creators/Viacom company are getting revenue of any kind from it but there's no way in hell, they didn't get something off of the books, comics or games someway, somehow.--Spock78 03:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :As I said, this isn't the forum to discuss the canon policy, which if you really want to do, can be done at Memory Alpha talk:Canon policy. If you are interested, the Memory Beta wiki does include books and games as part of their scope. 31dot 09:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC)